


Peter's Amazing Fantasy

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comics), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Humor, More tags to be added, Peter Joins the Avengers, Peter is 15, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: AU to Captain America: Civil War as I find it hard to write any Fics post that due to drama involved.Tony Stark has taken Spider-Man under his wing and has even gotten him a spot on the Avengers! But what are reactions to the newest Avengers, especially when they learn how young he really is?Oneshot Drabble series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the stories here of Peter joining the Avengers
> 
> Mainly humour to attract from the drama heavy post Captain America: Civil War stories
> 
> Open to requests and ideas

Avengers Tower which had served as the headquarters of the world famous Avengers team until they switched to the Avengers Facility after what the media had dubbed 'the Age of Ultron'. Tony Stark had called them to the Tower (which they decided to keep using as a base for the New York based stuff) to show off a superpowered vigilante that he had taken under his wing known as Spider-Man, even giving him a new suit and convinced the other Avengers to give him a chance with a probationary spot on the team.

"I can't believe this is happening, I was recruited by THE Tony Stark and now I am an actual Avenger!" Spider-Man said slinging about the main room of Avengers tower in the new suit that Tony had made for him and using webs from the redesigned web-shooters made by Tony as well. The other Avengers and Tony looked at this with wide eyes.

"...well he is sure excited about this..." Steve Rogers observed looking at the masked hero before facing Tony. "I don't doubt he has heart and talent but are you sure about taking him in Tony. From what you said he has been at this for six months and that was just on his own." Steve asked Tony shrugged it off.

"You saw the internet videos I showed you, back in his old homemade suit he was able to make amazing rescues and the strength and agility he showed was phenomenal, Underoos is a natural." Tony said with a dismissive smile as Spider-Man then jumped down and sat on a seat looking at the remote to the TV there.

"He doesn't look that old, is he at college or something?" Sam Wilson asked as Tony looked down. "Tony is there something you are not telling us?" Sam asked noticing Tony's shift of tone as did the other Avengers.

Spider-Man then walked to him and said "Falcon it's nice to meet you and be your teammate, I haven't gone to college yet and I am at Midtown." Spider-Man said to the alarm of the Vision, James Rhodes (or Rhodey as he was known as) and Sam to which Tony put his hand to his face in frustration. "Hey that reminds me, my classmates would be so jealous if they knew about this." Spider-Man said to groaning from Tony.

"Midtown School of Science & Technology?" Rhodey asked Spider-Man and he nodded and he then faced Tony. "That's a science based high school, how old is he Tony?" Rhodey asked and Tony sighed handing over a phone which showed a hologram of the files that Tony collected on Spider-Man including a profile of a kid named Peter Parker.

"Is this you son?" Steve asked facing the masked hero who faced Tony nervously silently telling him to get it over with. Spider-Man then took off his mask which showed the same face as in the profile picture and then nodded slowly.

"It says... you are only fifteen? FIFTEEN!" Wanda exclaimed reading the hologram and then all heads turned to Tony who was trying to make his way to the door before Wanda used her powers to shut it. "I had to accept that you no longer made weapons but to draw in a child who into this world, what were you thinking Stark?" Wanda asked furiously as Tony turned his head.

"Hey technically I did not drag him into the world, he got powers and made the decision to crime fight with his own costume six months before I even knew he existed..." Tony muttered to disapproving looks from the Avengers. "Come on guys, so I neglected to mention this before I had you all agree to let him join but think of this to be training the next generation, from that they call Inhumans to kids like Peter who get powers from accidents or something. Like it or not we are not able to choose who is old enough to get powers as they all happen and if they want to be like us then we can be role models training them for our level of heroics." Tony said but everyone still did not look happy.

"Hey Captain America, big fan as well as you War Machine." Peter (after putting his mask on) said looking to Steve and Rhodey who in particular looked kind of flattered. "Glad you went back to being War Machine, I thought your armor looked silly with the US flags, Captain America can pull it off but I don't think you did. Plus Iron Patriot does not sound as cool as War Machine." Peter told Rhodey who groaned but this grew silent chuckles from the other Avengers.

"Hey they say your name is Wanda?" Peter asked Wanda who then turned to him, "I think you look pretty, my friend Ned and still like girls at our school but your cool." Peter told Wanda who gave him a small smile.

"Okay Tony, we will give it a chance but I will not be happy if you trick us into accepting a teenager as a member again." Steve warned Tony who shrugged it off. "So Peter, have you fought any bad guys before?" Steve asked the newest and younger Avenger ready to try this out...


End file.
